parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Grizzly Bear
Uranimated18's spoof for Beauty and the Beast. Cast *Belle - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Beast - Boog (Open Season) *Prince Adam - Derek (The Swan Princess) *Gaston - Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Lumiere - Batty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) *Cogsworth - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland 1951) *Mrs. Potts - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Chip - Bird Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Fifi - Rosie (A Bug's Life) *The Wardrobe - Tillie Hippo (Cat's Don't Dance) *Sultan the Footstool - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *The Stove - Tantor (Tarzan) *Maurice - King William (The Swan Princess) *Philippe - Buck (Home on the Range) *LeFou - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Wolves - Fossas (Madagascar) *Monsieur D'Arque - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Bimbettes - Bloom, Stella, and Flora (Winx Club) Content *FBI warning Anti-piracy Warning campaign 2016 Logo DVD BluRay *Three Chillers On The Loose (Shelly Combs) *Danny Phantom's adventures trailer *Annie-Trailer(German)|Dreamworks/Disney Crossover| *Cineplex - Feature Presentation *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 1 Prologue (READ Description) *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 2 "Odette" *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 3 Odette Meets Ruber *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 4 Pops' Invention *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 5 Pops Gets Lost *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 6 Pops Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 7 Ruber Proposes to Odette/ "Odette" (Reprise) *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 8 Odette Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 9 Odette's New Home *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 10 "Ruber" *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 11 Odette meets Big Mama, Tillie and Bird Wart *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 12 Odette is being Difficult *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 13 Odette Leaves her Bedroom and Meets The White Rabbit and Batty *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 14 "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 15 A Tour of the Castle *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 16 Exploring the West Wing/Odette Discovers the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 17 Odette Runs Off/ Boog Battles the Fossas *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 18 Ruber Plans a Scheme with Dr. Facilier *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 19 Something Special for Odette ("Something There") *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 20 Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 21 A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and The Beast") *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 22 Boog Sets Odette Free *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 23 Ruber's Evil Plan In Action ("Kill The Beast") *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 24 The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 25 Boog vs Ruber *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 26 Transformation/Happy Ending *Beauty and the Grizzly Bear - Part 27 End Credits (Re-Uploaded) Movie Used *Beauty and the Beast Clips Used *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess 2: Escape From Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Quest For Camelot *Balto *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Ferngully: The Last Rainforest *Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue *Alice in Wonderland *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *The Sword in the Stone *A Bug's Life *Cats Don't Dance *The Wizard of Oz *Tarzan *The Legend of Tarzan *Duck Dodgers *Regular Show *Home on the Range *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Winx Club *The Princess and the Frog *The Black Cauldron *The Emperor's New Groove *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Lady and the Tramp *Frozen *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Mulan *Total Drama Island *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama Pahkitew Island *Stoked! *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Pinocchio *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *Anastasia *Cinderella *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time *The Road to El Dorado *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Wild Kratts *The Aristocats *Peter Pan *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *101 Dalmatians *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Fantasia *Dinosaur *Dumbo *Bambi *The Tigger Movie *The Jungle Book *Rio 2 *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Great Mouse Detective *Sleeping Beauty *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Saludos Amigos *Pocahontas *Tangled *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Robin Hood (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Princess Odette.jpg|Princess Odette as Belle Boog the Bear.jpg|Boog as the Beast Prince Derek in The Swan Princess The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom.jpg|Prince Derek as Prince Adam Ruber-0.jpg|Ruber as Gaston Batty-0.jpg|Batty Koda as Lumiere Aladdin.png|Aladdin as Human Lumiere White Rabbit.gif|The White Rabbit as Cogsworth Sword-disneyscreencaps_com-1661.jpg|Sir Ector as Human Cogsworth Big Mama-0.jpg|Big Mama as Mrs. Potts Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane Porter as Human Mrs. Potts Bird Wart.jpg|Bird Wart as Chip Mac-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-2.43.jpg|Mac as Human Chip Rosie-bugs-life-photo-450x370-dcp-ab9 9select16281.jpg|Rosie as Fifi the Feather-Duster Kira Watanabe Finster (Jasmine).jpg|Princess Jasmine as Human Fifi Tillie Hippo.jpg|Tillie Hippo as the Wardrobe Copperpic.png|Young Copper as Sultan the Footstool Adult Copper.jpg|Adult Copper as Dog Sultan Tantor.jpg|Tantor as the Stove Marvin the Martian.svg|Marvin the Martian as LeFou Bloom-0.png|Bloom, StellaSolaria.jpg|Stella Flora Civilian1.jpg|& Flora as the Bimbettes Pops from Regular Show.png|Pops as Maurice Buck strong.png|Buck as Phillipe Dr-Facilier-dr-facilier-36071761-1920-1080.jpg|D. Facilier as Monsieur D'Arque Mad Madam Mim.jpg|Madam Mim as the Peddler Woman Glinda.jpg|Glinda the Good Witch as the Enchantress Videos Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Uranimated18 Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Animated film spoofs